


How long has it been?

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Codependency, Dry Humping, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Internalised shame, M/M, Overstimulation, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Restraints, Turned Enthusiastic Consent, Twincest, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, dubcon, soul play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Edentale Twin Sanses dealing with a lot of confused feelings after spending years apart.Loosely based on pictures you can find here:Clicky clickyIt was meant to be a drabble, but I failed massively XD





	How long has it been?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Years of study in Eden’s monastery was nothing compared to how far Weiss’s patience was being tested tonight. 

He’d planned for a quiet evening in. Reading scripture was about all he could manage while he reacclimated himself to life outside the monastery. Weiss didn’t mind, he never was one for the bar hopping and party lifestyle his older brother Violet was so fond of. Plus, it wasn’t like he was entirely alone. Weiss’s permanent shadow since he’d returned to the place he couldn’t quite call home was of course, right by his side. El had a desire for an almost constant closeness with his twin now he’d returned. Weiss didn’t mind. After all, the aching need he had tried so hard to ignore was deafening now they were in the same room.

While Weiss had missed both of his brothers, the connection between him and his twin had always been on a whole other level. They were the two faces of the same soul. No matter what he and El did they’d always be drawn together, they’d always be thinking of one another. No amount of distance or time could change that. Despite Weiss’s fears over rejection and anger when he arrived, everything had melted away when he saw El’s face light up. El had aged, and his position as executioner had changed him. But when Weiss embraced his brother, and felt their souls beating in tandem, he knew none of that mattered. 

_But…_

Over the past week, the constant proximity to El was starting to do things him. Involuntary things. Things Weiss had spent years telling himself he couldn’t want as much as he did. 

In hindsight, Weiss should have been paying more attention since he could pinpoint the start of his downfall. The reunion had gone much better than he’d ever imagined it could. There was a lot of talking, reminiscing about old times, even acknowledging how proud they all were of each other’s progress in life. Which had lured him into a false sense of security. Weiss thought nothing of El taking him upstairs to bed, foolishly assuming his brother was just being a good host. Weiss recognised his mistake all too late. He laid his head on the pillow, freezing when he felt El crawling into bed beside him.

Weiss felt his soul skip a beat, finding the whole situation much more alarming than it had any right to be. The twins had slept in the same bed for most of their lives, right until Weiss left for the monastery. It had been that way for as long as he could remember. When they had been abandoned as baby bones, all three brothers would huddle together in the orphanage out of a need for warmth and protection. Even when Violet managed to get them a place of their own, one with space enough for them all to have their own beds, it never felt right for either of the twins to sleep alone. It was a comfort to know that no matter what dangers they faced in their daily life, both Weiss and El could come together at the end of a day and finally feel safe.

That had to be all El was seeking when he got into bed with his twin. That feeling of protection they’d missed for so long. There didn’t have to be an ulterior motive. Weiss felt sick with guilt that the... _other things_ they’d done in bed together even crossed his mind. El hadn’t brought it up, he’d probably buried what happened between them better than Weiss had. The unexpected proximity made Weiss freeze at first, something El definitely noticed but didn’t say anything about, but feeling that long forgotten press of his twin’s body almost made him sob in relief. Weiss had spent so long doing penance over his relationship with El that he’d neglected to remember everything that was right between them. All will to protest had left Weiss as he relaxed into the embrace, reminding him that this type of familial comfort was love in its purest form. 

Until it wasn’t. 

The first few nights both skeletons slept more peacefully than they had in years. Weiss's soul would skip a beat every time he woke up to find he was entangled in a compromising position with his brother, but he could easily dismiss those incidents as purely accidental. Ignoring the way his soul ached was second nature to Weiss after all. Both twins had lifelong issues with healthy sleeping habits, and it only took a few nights for their synergy to slot into place again. Weiss had woken one time, taking a few moments to watch his twin’s face in the soft glow of night before he planned to get up, only to see El’s sockets flutter open to stare right back at him. Another night Weiss had been woken by the pleasant feeling of rough phalanges interlacing with his rib cage while his twin murmured half-asleep comforts into his chest. 

Weiss should’ve listened to his rational mind, remembered that his soul wanted what he couldn’t have. Put a stop to this as soon as he had doubts. It was stupid of him to think he could just rush back home as soon as he could and into his brother’s arms without any repercussions. He’d spent years following strict teaching, but deep down, Weiss never could rid himself of being a slave to his desires. And his desires were selfish ones. Weiss felt like he was taking advantage of his brother by keeping him close whilst having such sinful thoughts. He knew he shouldn’t be, but a large part of his soul was still waiting for El to approach the subject of their past relationship. He didn’t, leading Weiss to question if he really had imagined it all. But El’s lack of acknowledgement did little to stop Weiss’s old cravings rearing their ugly heads. 

It couldn’t have happened at a worse time either. Last night had been another in a series of nights they shouldn’t have slept together. Weiss had woken to distressed noises and quickly realised that tonight was all too familiar in a different way. El was having a nightmare. The bones he couldn’t keep still were slick with sweat and magic. And his sockets, while open, held no signs of anyone being at home. It hurt Weiss’s soul to see just how much his twin was still suffering after all these years. He’s been holding out hope that a secure job, a purpose, would help El’s night terrors become a thing of the past. He should’ve known that the duties of ‘Lord executioner’ would only make them more intense. Weiss rubbed his sockets and reached towards the nightstand to grab his glasses with a groggy vague plan to brew some tea, knowing from experience that waking El now would only make it worse.

He never got that far.

El’s arm clamped around him, locking their bodies together, and Weiss stopped breathing. 

Flashes from the past assaulted El’s mind, too dull from being woken in the middle of the night to stop them. He remembered the last time he’d felt El’s body moving against his like this with crystal clarity. Like it hadn’t been years since his twin had pinned him down on this very bed. The guilt Weiss felt over El being in pain, being completely unaware of what he was doing, did little to stop his body reacting in the worst way possible. Weiss could feel magic tickling his bones as his brother’s restless form jerked against him. Any attempts to escape only made the situation worse, with El’s iron grip never failing. He knew it was wrong on so many levels, but Weiss was so affected that he’d almost convinced himself to lie there and let it happen. The magic in his pelvis was seconds away from forming when El finally woke with a cry, making Weiss realise just how close he’d gotten to ruining everything they were attempting to rebuild.

It took some time, and more than a few cups of tea, but El was eventually able to collapse back into bed. Weiss feigned sleep for the rest of the night, chastising himself over and over for all his wrongdoing. And then he came up with a plan. When El and Violet left for work that morning, he caught up on all the household chores whilst trying to plan more appropriate sleeping arrangements. Bunking with Violet wasn’t an option. Their older brother was acting more like a delinquent youth nowadays, with a partner in his bed on the nights he actually came home. Weiss couldn’t hold it against him, not with what he was going through. And the fact he’d had to raise his brothers when he was still in stripes himself. About halfway through cleaning the house Weiss reasoned that while he was going to have to continue sharing with his twin, he could at least broach the subject of having his own place to sleep. 

Or at the very least, they were getting a much bigger bed.

Weiss spent the next few hours rehearsing and perfecting his plan so that it would cause the least possible upset. It didn’t matter. As soon as his twin walked through the front door, Weiss felt his soul drop. El was exhausted. He was trying his hardest to hide the way his body was shaking to smile at Weiss, but there was no hiding the pain in his eyes. Weiss didn’t know what to do. He’d known El to be like this in the past, and seen him hide his emotions to keep them both safe, but his brother _never_ lied to him about it. Weiss knew his brother had changed in their years apart, but this was the first time the real ramifications hit him. He dropped everything was doing and ran to El, not caring that he was risking his own safety with how his brother’s LV was spiking. The only thing that mattered to him then was showing El he didn’t have to be alone. 

El didn’t fight his twin off when Weiss’s arms wrapped around him. He didn’t react at all initially. But Weiss breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he felt his brother’s body droop, and felt his undershirt becoming wet at his shoulder. El didn’t put up any resistance from there onwards. He let Weiss hold him until his shaking stopped, couldn’t respond when he was led upstairs, didn’t put up a fight when he was stripped of his dust splatted clothing. He didn’t even make a sound when Weiss washed his bare bones. Weiss was glad that all of the inappropriate thoughts he’d been struggling with didn’t surface at such a delicate moment. It was nice to know he hadn’t sunk that low yet. 

It was false hope again. 

El started to return to his normal self within an hour or so, and by the time the solstar was bedimmed it was like nothing had happened. He was chatty, teasing, just as sharp as ever. But while his soul was warmed with joy, all of Weiss’s desires came back with a vengeance. Their closeness, their natural intimacy, the fact El couldn’t stop touching him. Everything they did made the tension build between them. And it was getting harder for Weiss to ignore. He'd spent the majority of the evening pretending to read, but being completely unable to focus on the words on the page. It was hard to read scripture for the 100th time when he’d much rather be watching how El’s eyelights glittered in the soft evening light.

To make matters worse, it was all but confirmed that their quiet evening in was going to turn into a night alone together. If Violet wasn’t home by now, then there was a 100% chance he’d gone to the dive bar he frequented. If he was coming home tonight, it was going to be in the early hours of tomorrow morning.

Weiss was facing a night of torture reading into things that weren’t there. He couldn’t tell if he was dangerously close to giving himself away, or if hope was already lost. If Weiss wanted to get out of this with his dignity intact he needed to find an excuse to leave. _Now_. Before El figured out his lingering, but innocent, touches were making Weiss want to drop his book and throw himself into his brother's lap. But no matter how much he pushed himself up, Weiss couldn’t bring himself to actually leave. He didn’t want to leave his brother alone after what happened earlier, and he couldn’t broach the subject of having his own bed when El needed him the most either. At least, that’s what he told himself. It ignored the fact he was already dying to feel El’s hard body against him again, that he was starving for the thrill of their souls beating in tandem. 

Weiss was in denial, but even he couldn’t ignore the tongue forming in his mouth when he remembered what El’s magic tasted like. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Weiss almost jumped out of his bones. El had been telling a story that he’d only half been listening to with everything else going on in his mind, but there was no way he’d miss the shift in his twin’s tone. It caught Weiss off guard, made him lower his book without thinking, and realise just how close El’s skull was to his own. The skeleton in question didn’t seem angry, but he’d trapped the legs Weiss had foolishly laid across his lap with one of his arms. There was no escape, and despite his best efforts, Weiss could feel his skull starting to heat up.

“It’s nothing.” he lied as nonchalantly as he could, immediately raising his book again in an effort to hide his face.

Deep down, Weiss already knew this approach wasn’t going to work. It was a defensive tactic, one he hoped would buy him some time while he thought up an excuse. Only he couldn't. Not when he could feel El’s emotions projecting from his soul to work their way around Weiss’s own. The tension in the room was thick, there was no way El was going to drop it, but Weiss still squeaked when he felt his brother’s body shifting underneath his legs. 

“Hmmm, no,” El looked stern as he prised the book from Weiss’s hands, placing it carefully on the floor, “You should know by now you can’t lie to me, brother.” 

_Oh no_ Weiss couldn’t stop his jaw from falling open in a tiny gasp. Hearing El call him brother, after so many years, did a lot of fucked up things to his already broken mind. Weiss wanted to hear him say it again in that low and dangerous tone his brother had no right in having. That wouldn't be enough though. El needed to whisper it next to his skull, to whisper it into kisses, _to moan it when he entered him_. It was then Weiss realised how defenceless he was in this position. He’d got too comfortable, lounging across the brother who was now leaning over him. The brother whose expression had turned stern, reminding Weiss of just how forceful El could be in getting what he wanted. 

It felt too intimate for the state Weiss was in, and far too familiar to how things used to be. In the process of washing El down and helping him dress again, Weiss had marked his undershirt. He’d foolishly taken it off without seeing the need to replace it. But now there was nothing but his open robe to hide the magic glowing around his bones. Their twin link showed itself the moment Weiss thought to cover himself. El’s eyes had been fixed on his face until now, trying to get a read on him, but now they were starting to wander. Weiss held his breath as his twin’s eyes seared their way across his ribcage, down his spine and his exposed iliac crests, before the honed in on his crotch.

His _brightly glowing_ crotch. 

Weiss didn’t dare move anything but his eyes. They were frantically flicking between the spot where his body was betraying him and his brother’s unreadable face. For a few agonizing moments, El didn’t make a sound, didn’t react in the slightest. Weiss was scared, terrified he’d messed up one of the only good things in his life. Then he saw the corners of El’s mouth turn sharply upward. 

“I think I know what’s going on.” 

It was so matter of fact. Like El wasn’t leaning over his twin with a fire hot enough to engulf them both in his sockets. Like Weiss’s body wasn’t glowing brighter than the fucking solstar. 

“I’m-I’m sorry,” Weiss murmured softly, though even he could hear the lie in his voice. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t feel ashamed. Weiss was so disgusted with himself he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to look at himself in the mirror again. But it was hard to apologize when it was making El look at him like this. El hadn’t said anything else, yet, but Weiss knew there was a storm brewing behind his calm demeanor. That smirk hadn’t left his face, and when his eyes finally moved upwards, it was clear why. 

There was no doubt in Weiss’s mind, his twin was enjoying every second of torturing him. 

“You should be.”

Weiss was about to protest when El grabbed him, shifting their position on the couch, so he was kneeling in between Weiss’s now very open legs. It was painfully hard to resist the urge to wrap those legs around his twin’s waist, especially when El started to lean in even closer than before. The tension Weiss had convinced himself he’d been imagining was dangerously close to overflowing. Weiss wasn’t sure if he needed to be afraid of his brother or not since El’s grin was bordering on psychotic. One thing was for sure though; Weiss couldn’t remember a time he’d been more aroused in his entire life. 

“What would everyone think if they could see you, hmm?” El chuckled darkly. One of his gloved hands finally joined in with the torment, starting at Weiss’s collarbone to follow the same path as his eyes, “What would they _say_?”

El continued to lean closer as they both watched his hand move down Weiss’s ribcage. Weiss could hear his soul pounding heavily as his brother’s hand passed over, only to have it skip a beat when said hand wrapped around one of his ribs and pulled. _Hard._ Hard enough to remind Weiss just who he was under. This wasn’t just his twin. El was a trained member of the faith militant with enough LV and strength to crush him in seconds if he wanted to. It was enough to break Weiss’s silence and make him whimper from the delicious mix of pleasure and pain. 

All at once the memories of how good this could feel came flooding back. Weiss had told himself his years of refusing to do anything sexual was to uphold his faith and keep himself pure. In all reality, he knew neither the gods or his superiors cared what any of the students did on their own time. Chastity had been a way for Weiss to control his urges by eliminating the option to do anything about it. He could have tried ending his unhealthy obsession years ago by being with someone else. But deep down he’d always known that as soon as he felt the touch of another, his mind would go straight back to El. 

And the moment Weiss felt his brother near him again, when he’d felt their bodies slot together so perfectly, he’d never want anyone else either. 

While Weiss was busy trying to hide how much he wanted El to continue, said skeleton was watching him like a hawk. El was determined to keep Weiss from being able to calm down, not letting up on teasing his ribs for a second. It was getting harder and harder to deny just how into this Weiss was when he couldn’t keep his strained noises to himself. It was hard to know exactly what was going on in El’s mind because of this, but Weiss could feel the satisfaction coming off his twin in waves. 

El chuckled darkly, his own excitement starting to show, “Not so holy now, are you brother?”

_Fuckkkk_. Weiss knew El’s tone held a sliver of bitterness, but that was overshadowed massively by the weight behind that name. _Brother_. It should be something warm and loving. Instead, it just reminded Weiss of how forbidden their relationship really was. No one should want to do these things with their own brother. Especially not with a twin who shared part of Weiss’s soul. This was why he had forced himself to leave and try and forget everything between them. It was wrong on so many levels, they couldn’t go down this route again. Not when their positions in the church meant they’d be dusted in seconds if anyone found out-

But _Gods_ did he need this. He was too exhausted from holding back for so long to keep resisting temptation El was presenting on a silver platter. 

“Don’t-” Weiss tried to start, tried to deny himself of the sins they were about to commit, “Don’t say that.”

The shift in the atmosphere was palpable, making Weiss realise just how much he’d fucked up. He hadn’t asked El to stop, Weiss had handed him the key to his downfall on a silver platter. And with the way El’s grin grew impossibly wider, there was no way he missed it. 

“Oh?” El practically purred, moving to Weiss’s side so he could whisper next to his skull, “What part?” El’s voice made Weiss shiver, amplified by his hand moving lower even lower “That you're sinful, _Or_ -” another deep chuckle as his phalanges found the waistband of Weiss’s pants, “Calling you brother?”

“El- we can’t- Please-”

Weiss froze. His mind filled with memories of their first time. So much had changed, but he sounded so similar. Only he hadn’t been asking El to stop. He’d begged him to continue when _that kiss_ hadn’t been enough to sate the overwhelming hunger for everything his brother had to give. And now... now they were together again, alone, so close to giving in. Weiss could feel his brother’s hot breath on his vertebrae and ached for the feeling of El’s teeth sliding against the disks. Without meaning to Weiss’s own arm had wrapped around El for stability, his hand digging into his brother’s robe, unable to resist the need for contact any longer. 

There was something so erotic about El being fully clothed while he came undone too. Weiss had questioned his brother’s decision to put on an identical but clean uniform after he’d bathed, but now he was thanking the gods. He could feel the silk of the robe between his phalanges and the drag of leather against bone from El’s hand. The hand that had just slipped into his pants. Weiss couldn’t control the way his pelvis bucked upwards when El’s phalanges went right for his pubic symphysis. Unformed magic had been lacing itself around his bones for days now, and Weiss was using every trick he had to stop it from coalescing. With El’s hand in the centre, his magic literally couldn’t take shape. They’d never done this before, Weiss had always been too eager to get started in the past. But now El was taking his choice away, forcing him out of his comfort zone and into something he couldn’t quite comprehend. 

It was so raw, so unbelievably intense. Weiss was moaning louder than a whore from red hollow in seconds. 

“Say you want this-” El’s voice cut through the torrent of pleasure crashing onto Weiss like a knife through butter, forcing him to stop screaming and listen, “Beg me, brother.” 

It was too much. Weiss was spiralling before they’d even started, his magic reacting from being stimulated from the inside out. He thought El would grant him mercy since he preached about the concept so damn often. There was no such luck. It was understandable though once Weiss considered that El needed to hear his confession more than anything right now. And was eager to give his twin what he needed since he wouldn’t be able to cope if his brother decided to stop. Even if Weiss had a shred of willpower to stop this left, it disappeared when he felt his twin’s own hard magic pressing into his leg. 

If El needed this as much as he did, Weiss was done pretending he didn’t. 

“Oh _gods_! I want this, I need you-” Weiss sobbed, the relief of letting go too much for him to take. He’d been on the verge of a breakdown, but that changed the moment he gave himself permission to enjoy this. It was like the veil was lifted and Weiss had little time to warn his brother of what was about to happen. “El- I’m- I’m-”

Weiss couldn’t stop himself. His body arched and locked as his mouth opened in a silent scream. He was cumming. His magic wasn’t formed, but there was no way to hide the way his soul burst with an overload of magic. Weiss could feel it from the top of his skull down to the tips of his toes; a full body orgasm that left him panting and shaking in his twin’s arms. El pulled his hand back, presumably in alarm over being the cause for Weiss short-circuiting. They both gasped when Weiss’s cock formed in his palm already leaking at the tip.

It took Weiss a few moments to come down from his high and a few more to process what had just happened. He didn’t dare look in his brother’s direction, too ashamed to do anything but bury his skull in his hands. He’d been so set on stopping this, so adamant in pushing his twin away. But it had taken him seconds to cum even without his usual magic formed. But he wasn’t sated. His cock was hard, pulsing in his twin’s hands, like he’d been teased for hours. It was mortifying. Weiss could feel the tears flowing out his sockets; partially out of relief, but mostly because pretending he hadn’t wanted El hurt him deep in his soul. 

El didn’t push him away though. Even after all that he gave Weiss time to cry and didn’t try to continue despite them both being painfully aroused. He’d removed his hand from Weiss’s pants to hold him as close as possible. Soothing him with the steadier beat of his own soul. Only when Weiss’s sobs died down did El remove the hands from hiding his face. 

“How long has it been?” 

Excuses and lies worked their way towards Weiss’s mouth, but he shut them down by clenching his of his teeth. _Why was he still trying to hide?_ El could read him like a book, and avoiding the truth would only hurt them both. It was hard though; the idea of being honest about what he wanted after years of living in denial chilled him to the core. But nothing could extinguish the fire Weiss felt when his brother’s hand cupped the side of his mandible. It was the last push he needed. No one; not him, not those who would want them dead, not even the fucking gods could keep them apart any longer. 

“I couldn’t- there wasn’t-I- I” Weiss faltered, struggling to find the words with El overwhelming every one of his senses. Eventually, he managed to calm himself just enough to get his point across, “There’s never been anyone but you.”

Weiss had prepared himself for El’s shock, even for his mockery over how pathetic Weiss really was. He didn’t expect to see El’s eye lights all but disappear and to feel the hand on his jaw tightening. The sharp prickle of El’s LV made itself known again. It was different this time though. El wasn’t angry, at least, he wasn’t angry at Weiss. If anything Weiss could feel the intensity of El’s rage and disappointment being directed back in on himself through their soul link. That was when the panic hit, and Weiss scrambled to knock his brother out of that downward spiral.

It wasn’t the best plan, and it definitely wasn’t the smartest one, but Weiss did the only thing he could think of in that moment. He moved upwards, grabbed El’s skull in his hands, and kissed him. 

It didn’t matter that they’d already done so much more. The moment Weiss felt his twin’s teeth pressing into his own his soul flipped in his ribcage. This was what he’d missed more than anything, transporting him back again to their first time together. He whimpered when he felt El’s tightly wound body melt into him, parting his teeth automatically before El’s tongue had even thought to join in. The kiss was gentler than he remembered them at first, romantic even. But as soon as their magic met in his mouth, Weiss could feel the switch flicking inside his brother.

El was pulled back from the brink of losing himself and immediately took control of the kiss. There was a lot of whining and shaking on Weiss’s part as he was pinned down with the full weight of his brother’s body. With his robe pulled open fully, Weiss could feel every inch of El above him, forcing him to realise just how much stronger his brother had become. Sure he’d seen hints of the training he’d endured when he’d washed El down, but that wasn’t the same as being on the receiving end of his undivided attention. By the time El drew back from the kiss Weiss’s body was throbbing with renewed magic. 

Weiss whined at the loss of contact, only to be silenced when El rocked down into him. Even with two layers of clothing between them, there was no way to miss the feeling of his twin’s cock sliding against his own. A small hitch of El’s breath was the one indication that he was just affected. Unlike the mess of bones that Weiss currently consisted of, there was no doubt that his brother was back in full control of the situation. 

El’s sockets narrowed, sending a spike of fear up Weiss’s spine even if it little to hide the wicked glint in his eyes. 

“Get on your knees.” 

His legs were too wobbly, and his skull felt full of air, but Weiss did as he was told. El’s eyes were on him the whole time, waiting impatiently if his projections were anything to go by. The air was heavy with unresolved LV when El clasped Weiss’s wrists together, heightened when Weiss felt the pull of a leather weaving between his bones. He didn’t see El remove his belt, and had no idea why he was being bound. It all just added to the addictive feeling of being overwhelmed by his twin. El stripped him of everything but his open robe, confirming just how much Weiss was now at his mercy.

But that didn’t frighten Weiss. It made his body shake and the tip of his now exposed cock leak pale green magic. 

All too soon Weiss felt his twin’s body press back into him. El was still mostly clothed, shedding only his bulkier pieces, and that made Weiss’s anxieties jump back into play. _Was El only doing this for his benefit? Did he not want this?_ He couldn’t stop his mouth from running before his mind caught up. 

“El, What about-um-” Weiss started, pausing to collect himself when El’s wandering hands threatened to distract him, “What about you?” 

El’s hands paused, and there was a moment where Weiss was sure his brother was about to stop altogether. He shouldn’t have lost faith so quickly, not when El’s arms wrapped around him and pulled Weiss flush against his chest. 

“Is it that hard to believe I want nothing more than to see you crumble again, brother?” El chuckled, sending pleasant vibrations through Weiss’s body, “I’ll get mine, don’t worry.”

Weiss exhaled heavily. He’d been so caught up in the fears of El no longer wanting him, fears that had haunted him for years, that he’d missed the obvious. He relaxed into the embrace, feeling completely safe in his brother’s arms.

“But-”

Everything changed so quickly. A crackle of magic, a hand wrapping around Weiss’s throat. The sharpened phalanges slipping between the gaps in his vertebrae to squeeze hard. 

“-Don’t question me again. Understood?” El let up just enough to allow Weiss to nod before gripping even tighter than before, “This isn’t how it used to be, brother. I know what I’m doing.” El growled next to his skull as his free hand pulled Weiss’s pelvis flush against him, reminding them both of just how hard his cock still was, “Let me show you.”

Weiss wasn’t given any further warning before his brother started choking him properly. Knowing who El was, and what he was capable of, Weiss knew that he should fear for his life. But nothing could be further from the truth. Weiss could feel his body pulsing with need in his brother’s arms as his neglected cock failed to find friction in thin air. Weiss knew full well he didn’t need to breathe, and that his excessive gasping for air was purely out of habit, but this was more than that. El’s phalanges were placed in such a way that it was restricting the flow of magic around his body, shutting down some of his higher functions. Weiss’s body started to tingle as his skull went fuzzy, so much so that he neglected to notice any of El’s other movements. 

_Oh goooddds_

El’s gloved hand wrapped around Weiss’s cock. Gave it one slow, tortuous, jerk. Made Weiss walk that line between over-sensitive pain and cumming on the spot. He gasped and flailed in his brother’s arms, trying to tell El it was too much. That was when he felt one hand tighten on the base of his cock while the one around his throat eased up, bringing Weiss back to his senses. The senses that reminded him that El knew precisely what he was doing. He’d been so far gone that everything but his own body had been on mute, but now he could feel his twin’s crazed smirk on the side of his skull. 

El was _loving_ this. 

In all their years together Weiss had only felt such joy from his brother on two occasions. When he was told he’d been accepted into the church, and their first time together. But while those moments had been unrestrained and unexpected, this was something different. El was calculated, using Weiss in such a way that fulfilled a deep desire of his own. A desire for complete control over another monster’s life. Even though he knew he should have, Weiss felt no concern or fear over this revelation. All he could think of was how much he needed to be used in whatever way his brother wanted. It didn’t matter if it was morally sound, the only thing Weiss cared about was how right it felt for them.

Weiss’s constant writhing was rewarded eventually. The hand closed around his neck again as the vice grip on his cock lessened and started moving in an agonisingly slow pace. Weiss questioned why his brother wanted to torture him after so much time apart at first, but when he felt his body trying to cum within seconds things became clearer. El wasn’t giving him what he wanted because he knew damn well what Weiss really needed. From there Weiss was driven to the edge again and again in between his brother’s hands as he came apart at the seems. He stopped thinking he was above begging, stopped being able to hide any part of himself from his brother. Hell, every moment he wasn’t thinking of the hard body grinding into him was wasted in his mind. 

“You don’t know how much I’ve missed this, how much I’ve missed you-” El grunted, pulling Weiss’s pelvis into his lap so he could rut against him properly, “You’re mine, don’t you ever forget that.” 

Weiss could only keen in response. He knew El wasn’t holding him back anymore, and the idea he was finally being allowed release made tears appear in his sockets. He wanted this, he needed El so much it hurt. The pounding of his soul as his vision went blurry was only heightened when he realised he wasn’t only feeling his own. El’s soul was beating in tandem with his. Just as loud, just as erratic. As soon as Weiss noticed that he felt El letting go of his vertebrae. He took in a few gasping breaths that turned into strained moans as all returning sensations hit him hard, doubled by El’s hand speeding up on his cock.

Weiss was close- so close he could taste it- but he needed- he needed-

“Cum for me, Brother.” 

Weiss screamed. Not the whimpers or moans or silent gasps he’d gotten away with earlier. It was guttural, drawn-out, almost intense enough to make him pass out. Hot liquid spilled from his cock for what felt like forever, prolonged when he realised his brother’s lap was now sticky and damp. Weiss didn’t hesitate to turn to his brother as soon as his wrists were released, throwing his arms around El as he pulled him into a bruising kiss. 

All the longing, all the lonely nights, all the pain Weiss had gone through from their separation was poured into that kiss. He didn’t care if the tears he felt were his or El’s at this point. It was all the same as far as Weiss cared. They were never meant to be separated, and now feeling the way El kissed him with just as much fever Weiss was kicking himself for not rebuilding their relationship sooner. Already his mind was running wild with ways he could return the favour. He’d was willing to do anything, form anything, to let El do whatever he wanted to him without a moment’s hesitation. 

It was obvious that they weren’t going to sleep any time soon. Weiss didn’t know how long they’d been locked together, but there was no way either of them were done. His fleeting worry that someone would come and investigate the screaming died pretty quickly when he remembered what his brother did for a living. It stung to think that tomorrow they would have to pretend things were normal. That El was just the lord executioner and Weiss was only a revered priest. That on the surface their relationship was nothing more than that of estranged brothers trying to reconnect. 

But at least they had tonight.


End file.
